<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me your wish by roseey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910332">Tell me your wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey'>roseey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gang, M/M, Murder, Threats, Violence, badass cheol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Why should you be even alive if you can’t approve of our wedding?’ Seungcheol looked at him with an intent to kill. ‘Frankly, the only license your name bears to live is the very fact that you’re Yoon Jeonghan’s father. The moment he discards you like the piece of trash you are, trust me, your death is in my hands.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell me your wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanna write a badass scoups because the man is promising that he would come back better than ever...which means 🤔🤔🙈😭😎😎😎🥳</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Your blasphemy is exceeding the boundaries and traveling forth to what I can blatantly perceive it as traitorous behavior, Choi.’</p><p> </p><p>The man says with lips thinned out in sheer annoyance and anger but Seungcheol couldn’t care less. Hell, he never cared about anyone else in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh out of school with a home that is worse than any pile of shit he had stepped on urged him to pick up a quick way of earning money. The impulsive anger that aided him to instantaneously fuck up the whole human anatomy of someone who troubles him, gave him a bit of reputation as a bad boy. That was more than enough to get into a gang.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well it’s your fault that you assumed me to be your lifetime underdog, Yoon. You are no better than a trash that sells his wife.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol mildly smirked at the way the man’s veins popped in rage. He naturally picked up a cigarette, lighting it with quick work of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>‘The fact that you are very much alive is because of the money I threw at your face, Seungcheol.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol tuts with a shake of his head. ‘You understood it wrongly. I killed for you. I painted my hands red so you can comfortably wear white with no stains. I sinned for you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘And I paid for that.’ The old man emphasizes, borderline hysterical.</p><p> </p><p>Well, one could put up only so much with the intricate ways of Seungcheol’s dealings. It’s about time the man loses his cool and Seungcheol would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Money is secondary, Yoon. It was the top on my priority list and I killed to get on top, quite literally.’ He snickered. ‘But your son, he is something else...’</p><p> </p><p>Yoon Jeonghan his name is.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was kept in dark, away from the bad bad world. Being the Minister’s son gave him a lot of privileges but none could realize that all he wanted was genuine affection and company.</p><p> </p><p>Who was Seungcheol to deny that.</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t bring Jeonghan into this.’ Came the firm and desperate warning.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sat lax on his seat, quite comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hey, relax man. Wouldn’t want you to die before you give me away your beautiful son. Just think like this, if your son gets to be my partner, he’d literally own the whole of South Korea....more powerful than your fucking Government..’ A scowl found its way to his face. ‘I can offer you some nicedealings, Yoon.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t want to have any dealings with the likes of you, Choi.’ The elder Yoon gritted out. ‘And do you think you are worth holding the tip of Jeonghan’s fingers? You used to walk behind him as his bodyguard!’</p><p> </p><p>It is true. Seungcheol, when things were tough in the office and threats served left and right targeting the son, was assigned to protect the said person. For someone who is as vigilant as a wild in lookout, Seungcheol felt terribly distracted by Jeonghan’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>His blonde sleek hair, sharp jaw lines, almond eyes and soft lips. He looked like his wildest dream coming alive to test his rock hard heart.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shopping complexes, transport services, fifteen percent shares in seven MNCs, business dealings with US and China, and a blooming trade with Japanese Pharmaceuticals....’ Seungcheol counted with half lidded eyes. ‘These are more than what you earned from being a side kick to two faced assholes. It took me just a decade and.....I’m still his bodyguard, will always be.’</p><p> </p><p>He meant what he said.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol wouldn’t think twice before clawing eyes off the people who dared to look at Jeonghan with inappropriate and offensive thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, that’s what Jeonghan spoke of to him, the first time ever.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Do you like my father so much?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungcheol almost couldn’t believe that Jeonghan is talking to him. Embarrassingly, he turned around to look if there’s someone behind him and he didn’t miss the way the other chuckled at it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uh...why would you ask that?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungcheol has taken up on this ill fated job just to feed himself and catch connections so he could build his own empire one day. It’s a far fetched dream though.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The way you look out for me...none of my guards have been like that before. People who work for money don’t act like that.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungcheol barely contained his smile, the tip of his ears burning from the undivided attention Jeonghan is showering him by means of a delicate smirk and sharp gaze.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I...I never have protected you for money.”</em></p><p> </p><p>The old man’s ego is what stopping him. Seungcheol could figure that much. Marrying off your son to a boy who worked under you for wage per kill seems not so good for his reputation.</p><p> </p><p>A crude chuckle dispenses from Seungcheol’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>‘Come on, Yoon. Don’t test my patience.’ He says with faux amicableness. The main reason being he is Jeonghan’s father. ‘Just say yes. Your poor son thinks you’re some sort of philanthropist monk who lives just to make others feel good- We both know how much ofpower crazed you are.’</p><p> </p><p>‘And what makes you different from me?’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol supplies him with a partial smile. ‘I decided to be honest with him and he figured it out on his own as well.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan is an enigma, Seungcheol realized.</p><p>To put it simple, he knows more than he lets on and for someone who is kept away from the face of truth, Jeonghan seems to know all of it. But he is not very sure why he pretends to think his father is a good man.</p><p> </p><p>If he could exactly pinpoint what made Seungcheol give upon working for Yoon family, then figuring out his father must be no brainer for him.</p><p> </p><p>It is a blatant facade.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol is not planning to ask about it though.</p><p> </p><p>He will endure the thorns if that means he would get to hold the rose.</p><p> </p><p>‘If he is okay with you then what makes you believe that he would hate me for what I’m doing?’ The elder asked with challenge in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol leaned forward, his hands pivoted on either of his thighs, eyes dark and narrowed, in strict contradiction to how he was seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>‘You hurt the good, I hurt the bad.’ He said. ‘When I told him how I’m taking control for good, your son rewarded me with sweet sweet kisses.’</p><p> </p><p>The way the man’s jaw tightened brought Seungcheol unspeakable satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>‘What if I still say no to your relationship?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Why should you be even alive if you can’t approve of our wedding?’ Seungcheol looked at him with an intent to kill. ‘Frankly, the only license your name bears to live is the very fact that you’re Yoon Jeonghan’s father. The moment he discards you like the piece of trash you are, trust me, your death is in my hands.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol, back then, was planning to drop out from his duties pretty soon, seeing how dirty the elder Yoon’s engagement went to the point of child trafficking. He is no saint, but there are things Seungcheol wouldn’t do even for piled up money.</p><p> </p><p>What restrained him was the presence of the man who stole his heart but as things went south, Seungcheol couldn’t help but let his first kiss with Jeonghan as their goodbye kiss. Pretty soon they met, again with a kiss that neither of them wished to break it off.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up from his seat, hands tucked into his pocket, discarding the cigar on the floor with no care.</p><p> </p><p>‘The wedding is two days from now.’ Seungcheol pointed his finger at him. ‘You better be there.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++++++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan never believed that “don’t meet until the wedding morning” bullshit. It’s not like things are going to change overnight which is why, they both are naked on the sheets, after a night of passion.</p><p> </p><p>He mentally is amused by his own thinking.</p><p>Passion never seems to cease in their relationship. It could be the way he feels from the way Seungcheol stares at him with eyes full of adoration, tirelessly.</p><p> </p><p>When the man’s hands were stained with red, Jeonghan wanted to lean down and lick it from his fingers, clean him and keep him by his side.</p><p> </p><p>‘What are you thinking about?’ Seungcheol carefully asks.</p><p> </p><p>‘Us.’ He states with a fond smile, tracing the man’s eyebrows with his fingers. Seungcheol turns calm and serene at the touch.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan knows why he was kept secluded right from young age.</p><p>When he spotted his birth mother dead on the floor for god knows what reason, at the age of seven, Jeonghan had decided that his father was a bad man.</p><p>But he could not afford to hate him. He was just too powerful to stand up against. Assuming he must have forgotten the face of the lady who kissed him to sleep, his father brought a wretch over saying she was his mother.</p><p> </p><p>A ten year old Jeonghan was not stupid to believe that.</p><p> </p><p>He was wise enough to pretend affection, however.</p><p> </p><p>As time went on, Jeonghan grew up to be a little more good looking that he expected. Every time he looked himself at mirror, he was reminded of the eyes that slowly close shut from the death granted to her by her own husband.</p><p> </p><p>His face reminded him of his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Fueled by his father’s actions, people wanted to kill Jeonghan for revenge or get him up close for the way he looks.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan felt like a piece of meat in a stall.</p><p> </p><p>And when a man looked at him with soulful eyes and chest stuttering with lack of breath for the first time ever, Jeonghan deemed him as the man he would want to have by his side. For the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Though he wasn’t sure how and when.</p><p> </p><p>‘We are getting married tomorrow.’ Seungcheol inches closer and Jeonghan couldn’t help but cuddle with him.</p><p> </p><p>That’s something Jeonghan never imagined happening.</p><p> </p><p>Especially with Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>With heart as pure as rain and hands are fiery as forest fire, Seungcheol seemed to be an intricate yet easy to read sort of guy.</p><p> </p><p>Feelings that grew with every spending moment, from lingering gazes to protective arms around him...Jeonghan saw colors other than red, after a long while.</p><p> </p><p>‘After ten years of dating.’ Jeonghan remarks, with a pout and Seungcheol angles his head to catch a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t because they needed a decade to confirm their feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Let me build a palace for you..you deserve nothing less than that.”</em></p><p> </p><p>And Jeonghan knew that it wasn’t done by the cleanest of all methods.</p><p>Strings were pulled and Seungcheol came on top by pushing down others. But the backstory is, only bad people went down.</p><p> </p><p>Like his father who killed his own wife. His mother.</p><p> </p><p>Those ten years, Jeonghan took his sweet time to find what was his father’s motive behind killing his mother.</p><p> </p><p>When he found out, he realized it wasn’t even worth mentioning in any case report. He hysterically laughed for good ten minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>She was killed when she filed for divorce from your father.” The detective said. “Our investigation has proofs, if you give consent and file a complaint, I can legally see through this.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>His father is still too powerful to the point he could come out with no offense marked to his name.</p><p> </p><p>His father deserves no punishment. What he deserves is an excruciating death.</p><p> </p><p>‘All for our good.’ Seungcheol said.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan casted him a look. This man fears no one, but when he confidently stepped down from his position at his house, Jeonghan knew there was more than to the story he knows.</p><p> </p><p>With no one to support him, he felt restless and the feelings for his favorite bodyguard grew, even more than what existed.</p><p> </p><p>‘It will be more good if you grant me a wish, Cheol.’</p><p> </p><p>It might sound selfish, rude even. But he knows Seungcheol will go to the earth’s end to please him and he sure will do the same for Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>The man, interested, sits up semi straight, leaning on his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>‘Wow...you’ve never asked for anything before.’</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s because you keep me happy and loved.’ Jeonghan says.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Seungcheol would question how he can come up so easily with beautiful words at correct timing. Jeonghan simply would say that it is what made him a writer.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ask away, babe.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan meets Seungcheol’s expectant eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘Give my father the kind of death everyone would dread on....right after he gives me away to you..’</p><p> </p><p>The expectation morphed into pride.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive me, like you do every time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>